What Happened In Vegas?
by BonesBird
Summary: Prologue-ish to clare.bones' fic "What Happens In Vegas" Hotch gets a call about the situation in Vegas and has to persuade Bethan to give up her holiday to solve it. AU.


**Title: What Happened In Vegas…  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Prologue-ish to clare. bones' fic "What Happens In Vegas" Hotch gets a call about the situation in Vegas and has to persuade Bethan to give up her holiday.  
****Disclaimer: OK. Obviously Criminal Minds isn't mine. "What Happens In Vegas" and that storyline isn't mine. This little prologue-y thing is though.**

**Go read the rest of this story. It's clare .bones' fic "What Happens In Vegas" - she could have given me some warning she was posting it last night haha! For those of you who don't know. Clare and I write our stories together, but not as co-authors, just stories with the same cast and characters at the same time with similar themes. We have a website that's much further along than this. If you want to know how it all ends, hit me up with a review and I'll give it you.**

**Promise I'll update "Waited Too Long" Tonight as well!**

* * *

"Who" Hotch asked, looking over the sofa to where Veronica and Jack were colouring on the floor

"I can't tell you yet agent" Detective Brass said on the other end of the line. Hotch wasn't happy with the way this was being handled. All he knew was there had been a serious incident, and two of his agents had been involved. "I'm calling you as a matter of courtesy. I'm not inviting you in on the case"

"I understand. I will be bringing another agent with me as a precaution" his mind started to spin as to who would be best to take. He wouldn't take Veronica, he wanted Jack to have a few days with his family, even if it meant once again he had to be left behind. The problem was that he couldn't get hold of Rossi, who would have been the ideal solution. JJ was out of the question, she still had to work at Quantico. She'd been loaned to CTU while the BAU was on holiday. Which left him with only one choice. His feeling on Bethan were still mixed. The nights they got alone were things he looked forward too. When the kids were asleep and they pretended Veronica didn't exist. He had more fun on those nights than he did with Veronica. When they had the kids, or were at work, they were friendly but professional. He wasn't sure how he'd play what would be essentially a private flight there, just the two of them on the BAU jet.

As he mulled the thoughts over, Veronica had come next to him.

"Don't tell me, we have a case?"

"Sort of. You need to stay home"

"What, Aaron?" she asked, looking annoyed

"I can only take one other agent. You stay with Jack. I want him to have one parent he can identify with. I'll get Rossi or Bethan" He made it sound like the usual request. Which in reality it was.

"OK. What can you tell me?" she asked, scrunching her face up at him.

"Nothing until I get there. I'll call you when I land" he picked up his go bag and kissed Jack on the head, saying goodbye. "Love you" he told her

"You too." She replied as he shut the door.

He knocked on Bethan's door, hearing Ffion chattering away on the other side. He was glad she had recovered so well from the ordeal she and Jack had been through a few weeks earlier. She was doing better than Jack, who still had issues. The teacher at school had said that the two of them refused to go outside at recess at the moment. She understood it would take time for them to get back to how they used to be. He plastered a smile on his face as he heard the lock turn. He laughed as Bethan opened the door, carrying Cerys, who reached out to him straight away.

"Hi" he said, taking the 19-month-old off her and stepping into the apartment. He saw Suzanne asleep on the sofa, Ffion drawing on the table, talking away to nobody in particular.

"You can't escape me that easily" she said, tickling Cerys, before turning her eyes to him "Hey. I wasn't expecting to see you today" she whispered, playing with Cerys' feet

"It's not a pleasure visit" he whispered back, watching as Suzanne shot upright. "You and I need to get to Vegas" he told her, leaving now wiggle room. "Grab your go bag"

"Alright. Why, has something happened?"

"Yes, and I don't know what" He had to answer truthfully. Shaking his head as he passed Cerys to Suzanne "All I know is that something has happened to members of my team" he frowned as Bethan kissed Ffion and Cerys goodbye before hurrying after him.

He held his tension in as the two of them climbed on the jet. He almost collapsed onto the sofa, willing to show Bethan his vulnerable side. He wasn't sure how he should feel about going into a situation with next to no information about what he might be discovering. He knew they hadn't officially been invited in on the case, but he was going to make sure Bethan helped him work on a profile. As soon as he knew which of his agents had been involved, and how they had been involved. They stayed quiet through take-off, then he resumed his previous seat on the sofa

Bethan sat down behind him, rubbing his shoulders in a comforting motion. They both knew this was likely the only private time they would have before they got back to Quantico. He didn't want to tell her to stop doing something that felt so good, he was sure it felt good for her to do too. He leant back against her, accepting her support for a moment, before turning around

"I don't know what to expect when we get to Vegas"

"I surely don't know" Bethan replied. "I have been in the country all of six weeks" she moved over to one of the seats at the table, and leant over to him "Aaron. Whatever has happened, they asked us for a good reason, I'm sure."

"Beth, one of our own is involved" he replied, wringing his hands together. Fretting over the fate of his team, especially his youngest agent.

"One of our own is always involved. Hotch. I suppose that's the burden of this job" she replied, with more wisdom than he expected. "Emily and Carrie are big girls, Aaron. Mor to the point they have Morgan and Reid there to keep them in line" she whispered, kneeling down in front of him. "We have the flight, you should get some sleep, I know I intend to. So either budge up and let me get on there with you, or come over here" Bethan smiled as he lifted his arm for her to get on the sofa with him. As she snuggled into his embrace he kissed her cheek.

"Don't let this take me too far Beth" he said, unwilling to lose a member of his team.

"I won't, Aaron" she whispered, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

****please please please please please! IT'S NOT MY STORY! DON'T STORY ALERT! IT'S CLARE'S Story. It's on her profile!**


End file.
